


Flamma Meum

by Lyssa_Chaos



Series: Unholy [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, demonic, dubcon sometimes, smut with plot, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa_Chaos/pseuds/Lyssa_Chaos
Summary: This is the start to my expansion on my Demon Rick. Inspired by my previous fic "Demon's Grin" but with some deviancy from that original story. See the series description for more details about how this story will deviate.





	1. Broken Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Demon's Grin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479242) by [Lyssa_Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa_Chaos/pseuds/Lyssa_Chaos). 



> This is the start to my expansion on my Demon Rick. Inspired by my previous fic "Demon's Grin" but with some deviancy from that original story. See the series description for more details about how this story will deviate.

It had been two weeks since the demon had visited you. Two, long weeks and in that time, you had managed to think of little else. The dreams that started after the encounter didn’t help matters. Vivid dreams of black gowns, organ music, deafening bells, lust and most prominently, the demon. Tonight was no different, and you once again find yourself laying awake in your bed, shaking, gasping for air and drenched in sweat. You drape one hand across your face and let out an exasperated groan as you close your eyes. A low chuckle pierces through the inky silence.

Your eyes shoot wide open as your body jerks up into a sitting position. Your fingers fumble briefly, searching for the lamp switch as your heart pounds against your chest. With a click, dull, yellowish light floods the room and as your eyes adjust, you spot a familiar figure standing at the foot of your bed, watching you intently with glinting eyes.

“What do you want now Rick?” you ask, bitterness dripping off of every word as your chest heaves with a deep sigh. A grin cracks across his lips, revealing his wickedly sharp teeth as he leaps up onto the bed. “That’s not anyway to say hello...” he purrs as he slides towards you in a semi crawl. Panic bubbles up in your chest and you kick at him with one foot while simultaneously scooting yourself as close to the headboard and wall as possible. He chuckles again as he dodges your foot. “G-get away! What the hell do you want from me?”

His grin disappears as the corners of his mouth turn down into an intense frown. “T-they really did a number on you, didn’t they...” Sorrow fills his oddly glowing eyes as they bore directly into yours. “You-you don’t remember anything do you?” You furrow your brow in confusion and shrink against the wall even more as he reaches towards you with a taloned hand. He freezes and closes his eyes as a heavy sigh escapes his chest.

Your breath and pulse begin to quicken as a gleaming, red eyeball like orb suddenly materializes in the center of his forehead. He lurches forward with preternatural speed and grips your right wrist tightly between long, slender fingers before opening his eyes, now burning the same fiery red as the orb. “Let me help you remember.” he growls, bringing his free hand up in front of your face and resting the tip of one maliciously pointed claw on your forehead, right between but slightly above your eyes.

The demon drags his talon across your skin, and you wince slightly at the sharp pain induced by it piercing the thin flesh. He withdraws his hand and places a soft kiss on the stinging wound. You feel his lips part against your skin, and let out a banshee like shriek as his forked tongue glides over the wound, causing it to burn intensely. The searing sensation temporarily blinds you as the skin around the wound stretches and splits.

The beast releases his grip on your wrist and before you can react, he places both hands on either side of your head and presses his forehead firmly against yours. Your screams fade out of existence as you find yourself in the familiar setting of your recurring dreams.

The cavernous environment is dark, the only light coming from what seems to be hundreds of black candles scattered throughout, the dancing fire casting as orange tinted glow across the walls and floor. The hauntingly beautiful song of an organ fills the air. You are standing in the center of the room, dressed in an ornate black gown, but you aren’t alone. Grasping your hands in his is the demon, standing beside you, smiling while someone you don’t fully recognize stands in front of the two of you. 

The music stops suddenly and Rick frowns as an extremely loud bell begins to chime, each ring seemingly more deafening than the last. A low, threatening growl suddenly rolls from his throat as he spreads his wings wide, his pointed tail swaying and twitching, much like a cat’s when agitated. You hear a roar bellow forth from his chest and find yourself being suddenly lifted up and away from his grasp. You scream in protest as tears stream down your cheeks and you reach for the demon, your fingers slipping from his hands, calling for him again and again. He seems to be held in place by some unseen force, desperately trying to break free. “I-I’ll find you, I swear it!” I love you Flamma Meum!” His words fill your ears as the entire scene snaps out of view.

The demon pulls away from you as you gasp for air, feeling as if all the air had vanished from the room. You notice your head no longer hurts and the glowing orb on the demon’s head is slowly becoming smaller before it blinks away altogether. 

“D-do you see now?” Rick places his hand over yours. “I-I think... I don’t know” you stare down towards your legs trying to absorb everything. “I’m so happy to have found you again, Flamma Meum.” Your head jerks up and you stare at the beast in puzzlement. Suddenly, as if a switch had been flipped, you understood the seemingly foreign words he spoke and you fix your gaze to his eyes.

Before you could react or give too much thought to it, you feel your mouth open as if of it’s own accord. “Ignis.” You watch a smile play across his face as the word fell from your lips.


	2. Remember Me

The silence that fell across the room stretched for what seemed like eons as you mentally reeled from what he had shown you. You jumped as the beast gently placed one hand over yours. Your eyes directed themselves to your hand for a few seconds before you yanked it out from beneath his taloned fingers and glanced up at his face.

“How... how do I know this is the truth? How do I know you aren’t showing me what you want me to see? I mean... you are a demon, and isn’t that what demons do? Lie?” A loud sigh escapes his chest as he slowly shakes his head. “Yes, some of us do have a proclivity to lie, however not all do and not to everyone. Just like you humans.” You could read the hurt written across his face as he returned his intense gaze onto you.

“You can trust me Flamma Meum. I-I would never hurt you.” He lifts his hand to the side of your face and cradles your cheek. When you feel the warmth of his palm against your face, you audibly gasp as your mind is once again suddenly filled with flashing images and you are flooded with sensations. These flashes were different than what the demon had shared with you previously. These were images of lust, bodies, teeth, claws, tongues and fingers. The sounds of moans, groans, growls, gasps and purrs fills your ears.

He slides his hand slowly downward, brushing your lower lip with the pad of his thumb before withdrawing it completely and leans forward. You close your eyes as his lips brush yours before he presses them against you, devouring your mouth in a deep, hungry kiss. Your breath catches as his split tongue parts your lips and caresses your own. Placing your hands on his shoulders, you return his kiss, a seemingly familiar ache beginning to burn between your thighs. His left hand snakes under your t-shirt, the sharp tip of his claws grazing your skin before he takes your erect nipple with his fingertips and begins gently rolling it between them. A low moan escapes your throat as his right hand slides down the front of your panties and he slowly caresses your wet slit with one long finger. You buck your hips slightly, attempting to create more friction and you feel him smile against your lips. He turns his wrist and shifts his finger upwards until the pad brushes against your clit. He applies pressure against it, and starts rolling his finger in small, tight circles on the sensitive nub. You gasp sharply and another moan bubbles up from your throat.

You open your eyes and notice him watching your reactions, his own eyes glinting hungrily. Panic suddenly grips your chest and your already quickened pulse begins to pound harder in your veins. “No, no...” you mumble, “This-this is wrong!” You smack his hand off your breast and yank the other from your panties before pushing yourself back against the headboard and wall. The demon frowns and starts to move toward you. “Don’t! Don’t touch me...” you scold, pushing your hands out between the beast and yourself. “I don’t know what you want from me or who you think I am, but I can tell you that you’re wrong.” His eyes flash and a low growl erupts from his throat as he bares his teeth. He appears to have grown to a preternatural size. The already massive wings on his back expand, seeming impossibly larger, and appearing to fill the room around you. Suddenly, he pounces towards you, his face inches from your own and his hands slam into the wall on either side of you, causing the room to shake. You feel his hot breath against your face as his gleaming, fiery eyes bore into yours, now widened in fear. “I want you to remember me, remember us!” He pauses and a loud snarl bellows forth from his chest, “You will remember me! I-I’ll make you remember and I’m going to slaughter those bastards who did this to you, who did this to us!” A heavy darkness fills the room suddenly and vanishes just as quickly. Your heart pounds against your chest and your lungs heave, trying to take in air as your eyes dart back and forth, scanning the room.

The demon was gone...


	3. "You!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update! I'm hoping to be able to do weekly updates.

 Sleep that night was fleeting. You had tossed and turned between feverish dreams, visions of the demon inciting panic through your core. You awoke with a start, darting straight up in your bed, your eyes wide and breathing erratic. Your body was drenched in cold sweat. Heaving a deep sigh, you push yourself our of bed, tossing the blankets back haphazardly. “Fuck this...” you grumble to yourself as you pad across the floor and pull open the bathroom door.  
******************************************************************************  
  The hot water cascading down your body immediately soothes your tense muscles, you close your eyes and let out a contented sigh as the steam billows up around you, filling the cubicle of the shower and fogging the glass door. You open your eyes and a gasp of alarm escapes your throat as your chest clenches in panic and your heart pounds against your sternum.

 Through the steam, you see a dark figure outside the shower door. Panic gives way to rage and you fling the glass door open to tell the beast off, however, when the door flies open, you see that you are alone. You quickly scan the small room and see no sign of the demon. A low groan bubbles up from your chest as you turn the knobs to stop the water. “I’ve got to get out of this house...” you mumble to yourself as you step out and proceed to get dressed.  
******************************************************************************  
  As the soft “click” of the door locking reaches your ears, the hair on at the back of your neck stands on end and the distinct feeling of being watched washes over you, causing your pulse to quicken slightly. You whip around and commence a quick scan of the immediate area. Seeing no sign of anyone, you shrug it off and make your way up your driveway to the street.

 Plodding along with your hands wedged deep in the pockets of your jacket, the familiar feeling cascades over you again, and you pause momentarily to glance around. There are people bustling here and there, but nothing and no one seems odd or out of place. Your breath catches in your throat and your heart drops into your stomach as movement flashes in your peripheral. You snap your head in the direction of the motion and catch a brief glimpse of a somewhat tall figure in a white coat and pale hair similar to the demon’s ducking out of sight within a crowd of passerbys.

 You take a breath to steady your nerves and ball the silky fabric of the pocket lining in your hands as you speed up your pace slightly. Your favorite coffee shop was just ahead, you could make out the faded red sign from here. “Just a few more feet.” you mutter as you glance around you once more, fidgeting with a tiny hole in the left pocket. An exasperated groan expels past your lips as the crosswalk light shifts to the red-orange hand. “I just need some god damn coffee...” An involuntary shudder wracks your body as your skin breaks out in goosebumps and you swivel around to look behind you.

 You _think_ you see a tuft of pale hair bobbing and weaving in and out of the crowd walking towards you and your heart quickens in response. You turn back towards the crosswalk and begin tapping your foot impatiently. The light finally changed after what felt like an eternity, and you had never been happier to see that humanoid shaped light. You practically sprint across the white marks on the street, bumping past several people before reaching the door to the coffee shop. Pausing again to catch your breath, you survey the area quickly, but discover no sign of him. “Damn demon.” you growl under your breath as you push the door open and step through.

 Relief washes over you immediately as you make your way to the counter and see a familiar, friendly face. “Hey there Marrick!” you chirp with a smile, which he brightly returns. “Morning! The usual I take it?” You nod in response as you place some cash in front of the register and slide to the other end of the long counter and survey the shop. “Don’t take this the wrong way...” you jump slightly as his voice breaks your concentration, “but you really look like you need this today.” He slides the paper cup across the counter where you eagerly envelop the warm material with your fingers. “Is everything OK?” Marrick asks, concerned etched across his usually cheerful face. You flash a small smile, “I’m fine. Just been a crazy few weeks.” _‘That was an understatement’_ seemingly satisfied with your answer, he gives you a warm smile, squeezes your hands gently and returns to the register as the bell attached to the door tinkles softly.

 Cupping the warm vessel with your hands, you make your way to an isolated table in a far corner of the small building. You pull out a chair and flop down against it, turning your gaze to the door before returning your focus to the cup in your hands. As you lift it to your lips and feel the hot liquid caress your tongue, you notice a tall man casually striding towards you from the opposite corner of the shop. As he gets closer and you can make out more details, he seems oddly familiar even though you are positive you have never seen him before.

 “E-excuse me, is-is this seat taken?” he asks as he approaches the chair opposite of you, placing a large hand across the arched back. _‘I know that voice...’_ you think to yourself. “No, it’s not.” you reply with a smile and nod slightly as he gestures towards it with his free hand. He smiles and takes a seat across from you, his eyes meeting yours. _‘I know those eyes...’_ you think as you gaze into the golden orbs. You suddenly notice the color of his messy hair: pale, silvery blue. You furrow your brow in confusion. “Not to sound rude, but do I know you from somewhere?” A grin cracks across his lips and his eyes flash as he leans back in the chair. “I don’t know. Do y-you?” he teases as he shrugs the black, leather jacket from his shoulders. Your eyes widen and your heart starts to pound against your chest.

 “You!” you hiss through clenched teeth as your eyes study the tattooed symbols adorning his arms and peeking around the fabric of the black tank top across his chest. He chuckles and leans forward, resting his arms on the edge of the table. “I-I do have a name you know.” Your chest heaves an exasperated sigh as you roll your eyes. “OK, Rick... How did you know I was coming here? How long have you been waiting for me?” He scoffs in response, “I-I knew exactly where you’d be. This is your favorite place in town after all.” He must have seen the question of how written across your face, and before you could ask it aloud, he continued. “I pried open your third eye ba-babe, I know everything about you.” his eyes narrowed slightly, “I also know you were followed.” Your whole body tenses and your breath catches in your throat.

 “You-you mean the man in the white coat?” you mumble, taking another sip of coffee, your throat suddenly becoming extremely dry and your hands shaking slightly. “Rick, he scares the fuck out of me, who is he?” He sighs and purses his lips, shaking his head. “Not here. I’ll explain when we’re a-alone.” He reaches across the small table and wraps your hand in his, squeezing gently. “But d-don’t worry. I-I’ll keep you safe Flamma Meum.” He pulls upwards and plants a soft kiss on the back of your hand before flashing a small half smile from the corner of his mouth.


	4. Ignis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update is so late! Hope y'all enjoy it!

As his slender fingers intertwine with yours, you feel small jolts emanating through your body. You yank your hand away from him, folding them both on your lap and averting your gaze from his piercing, golden eyes. A sigh heaves from your chest as you glance up at him again. “Why is all of this happening now? Things used to be so... normal. Why now?” His eyes soften and the corners of his mouth turn down into a frown. “T-they’ve always been around love.” he shifts slightly in the chair, “My-my presence here must have just put them on alert...” he mumbles and averts his eyes to the tiled floor. “But why, Rick?” His eyes narrow as his gaze settles on you once again. “Not.Here.” He hisses through clenched teeth as his eyes flash and he suddenly begins to survey the room. You jump as the metal chair suddenly topples to the floor with a tinny “thud” and a low, menacing growl rumbles from his chest as he darts up to a standing position. He leans down and grabs the black, leather jacket before wrapping his fingers around your wrist and yanks you up. “We need t-to leave. Now!” he snarls as he starts towards the door, dragging you along behind him.

The bell above the door tinkles softly as he shoves it open and starts pulling you to the left. “What’s going on Rick?!” you inquire in alarm as he stops suddenly and scans the area. You hear the tinkling of the bell behind you and notice another low growl roll from his chest. “Run.” he snarls before giving your wrist a sharp tug and begins to do just that. Your heart pounds against your chest as a wave of panic washes over your entire being.

Turning back, you steal a glance behind you and gasp audibly as your eyes widen. Mere feet behind you is the man in the white coat and pale blue hair. As you return your gaze forward and to Rick’s back, you are suddenly overcome by an odd, overwhelming sense of deja vu and panic gives way to dread. “This has happened before” you think to yourself. “In here.” Rick hisses, yanking your wrist and pulling you from your thoughts. “H-he won’t be off our trail for long. We don’t have much time...f-fuck...” he mumbles as he runs his long fingers through his messy hair and stares at you. After a few seconds of what you assume to be some kind of deep thought, he shakes his head slightly. “Grab onto me. T-tightly. It’s imperative that you don’t let go. Understood?” His voice is stern and his eyes are hard and serious. You swallow hard before nodding and wrapping your arms tightly around his torso.

A soft whooshing sound suddenly fills your ears as two, huge black wings unfurl behind him. He wraps his arms around you and squeezes tightly as his eyes begin to glow a bright green. You hear an almost deafening whoosh and pop and feel yourself being pulled in what seems like every direction at once. You shut your eyes and tighten your grip on Rick. Another loud whoosh and pop and the sensation of being pulled abruptly ceases. You slowly open your eyes as you feel his arms slide off your back and find yourself standing in an unfamiliar room.

“D-don’t worry. You’re safe here.” Rick assures softly as he notices your eyes darting around the room, which you have now discerned to be a bedroom. You flash him a small smile before sitting gingerly on the black comforter atop the bed. The bed shifts slightly and you glance up to see Rick sitting beside you. “This has happened before.” you mutter, thinking of the deja vu feeling just moments ago. Rick nods his head and envelopes one of your hands sitting in your lap in his. “I-I won’t lose you this time Flamma Meum.” Hearing those words fall from his lips stirs an unknown feeling inside you and you smile before continuing, “What... what does he want? Who is he?” His large, golden eyes darken as he squeezes your hand gently.

“Not he. T-they. I don’t know how many there are, but they are always there, always-always watching, waiting. All I know is they want, they want y-you. They want to keep you from me and...” he trails off, sadness suddenly filling and softening his eyes. A deep sigh heaves from his chest as he continues, “And they want m-me dead. Gone. I won’t let them win, not t-this time.” He turns his body slightly so that he is facing you directly before bringing a hand up to gently cup your face, running his thumb gently up and down your cheek. “I can’t-I can’t lose y-you again.” His voice is a soft whisper as his eyes delve deep into yours, the feeling of his hand caressing your face sending odd jolts down your body and your pulse begins to quicken.

You almost didn’t notice his weight shift towards you until the gentle pressure of his lips pressed against yours. A fleeting thought of pushing him away flits across your mind, but you ignore it, closing your eyes and returning the kiss which suddenly deepens. As his tongue slides between your lips and caresses yours, you are once again hit with a wave of visions and sensations, heating your skin and sending tingles up and down your body. A small, muffled moan slips from your throat as you shift and wrap your arms up and around his neck. You feel a smile form against your lips as a low growl rumbles from his chest and he lifts you up onto his lap, facing him in a straddling position.

Rick’s hands slide from your hips to your stomach beneath your shirt. He pauses and his eyes lock onto yours momentarily. You see them flicker wickedly before he leans forward, again pressing his lips against yours. His kisses are more hungry and needy, and his large hands continue their ascent, gently gliding across your skin before stopping at your breasts. He pulls away before sliding his hands back down and gently grips the hem of your shirt, pushing and lifting it over your head. You reach behind you and unclip your bra, sliding the straps down your shoulders and tossing it to the floor beside the bed. A grin cracks across his face, his teeth appearing to have elongated and sharpen. You gasp, slightly taken aback. You had almost forgotten what he was.

“Don’t worry b-baby. I would never hurt y-you.” Rick purrs as he pulls your hips in closer before resuming his previous actions. As his hands cup your now exposed breasts, he cranes his neck and gently kisses your neck, just below your jaw. A shiver runs through you as his hot breath hits your skin, and you tilt your head, closing your eyes. He runs his thumb over one erect nipple before taking it with his fingers and gently rolls and tugs it between them. Another soft moan escapes your throat as he repeats the motion, continuing to trail soft kisses down your neck to your collarbone. His mouth continues to go lower until he suddenly envelopes your nipple with his lips and tongue, the two prongs alternating around it as he gently sucks. You gasp and moan loudly, instinctively rolling your hips and grinding against the erection you can feel straining against his black pants. His fingers dig into your hips as he releases your nipple with a semi audible “pop” before lifting you off of his lap and laying you down on the bed.

He stands and lifts his shirt off, discarding it on the floor before removing the black jeans. You follow suit, tilting your hips up and removing the garment. As you glance at him standing before you, almost nude, you feel an overwhelming need for him. Noticing the hunger burning in your eyes, he flashes a sideways smirk before climbing onto the bed beside you and pulling you into another intense kiss. He slides his slender fingers under the waistband of your panties, and glides them over your wet slit, teasing you. “F-fuck. I forgot how-how damn wet you get.” he whispers as he flicks his wrist slightly, shifting the pad of his middle finger up and against your clit. You yelp and whimper as he begins to rub the swollen nub in small, tight circles, bucking your hips against his hand as the white, hot wave begins to build inside you. He presses his lips to your neck again and as you feel his breath flutter across your flesh, he sinks two fingers inside you. Your head falls back as you moan loudly, his fingers sliding in and out and the hot wave cascades through your body. You tense as you feel yourself constrict around him before he pulls his now dripping fingers from you.

“I think it’s time for-for these to go.” he growls softly against your ear as he grips your panties with one and hand and effortlessly tears them from your body before removing his boxers. With preternatural speed, he pounces back onto the bed, situating himself between your thighs. He presses the plush tip of his cock against you and locks his eyes onto yours before slowly sinking into your soaking cunt. You gasp, place your hands on his shoulders and tilt your hips up as you fully envelope his impressive cock. A low groan rolls off his lips as he begins to thrust, gently at first, but quickly picking up speed. You find yourself able to easily match his rhythm and quickly feel the pressure beginning to build again. His own rhythm begins to grow erratic, his thrusts becoming harder and harder, and as you feel his cock begin to twitch slightly the pressure uncoils deep in your belly and a loud moan bubbles up from your throat. “Ignis.” you moan as you feel yourself tighten and convulse around him. Rick releases a moan of his own, but as his cock jerks and throbs, releasing hot spurts, it turns into an almost deafening growl and the huge, black wings suddenly spring from his back.

Rick pulls out and collapses beside you on the bed, his wings disappearing as suddenly as they had appeared. You roll over to face him, tracing the sigils across his chest with your fingers. He flashes you a sharp smile and a sudden wave of panic washes over you. “W-what?” he asks with a chuckle, “Was I t-that bad love?”


End file.
